1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to a power connector which can establish a reliable connection between a pin and terminals thereof.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,055, shown in FIG. 7, discloses a conventional power connector 200. The power connector 200 comprises a conductive body 217, a dielectric shell 215 surrounding the conductive body 217, a plurality of contacts 220, a metal band 216, and a metallic pin 218 retained in the conductive body 217.
A passage 222 longitudinally extends through the conductive body 217 for receiving the metal band 216. The metal band 216 surrounds and inwardly presses against a portion of the pin 218, which, together with the metal band 216, is received in the passage 222. Since the metal band 216 is resilient, the pin 218 is allowed to float within the metal band 216. After a large number of insert/withdraw cycles, the resilience of the metal band 216 will decrease. Accordingly, the pin 218 will float in a larger range than the designed range, particularly when the connector 200 is under conditions of vibration.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,120 discloses another conventional power connector 300 as shown in FIGS. 8 and 9. The connector 300 provides an insulative shell 314, a dielectric alignment member 318, a metal band 316, and an arcuate conductive strip 322 integral with a plurality of soldering tails 317 extending from a lower portion of lateral sides of the conductive strip 322 for insertion into a printed circuit board (not shown). The metal band 316 gradually narrows from opposite outer ends 316a to a middle portion thereof. The arcuate conductive strip 322 receives and connects with the metal band 316 within which a metallic pin (not shown) is inserted, for establishing an electrical connection between the metallic pin and the printed circuit board. FIG. 9 shows a partially assembled view of the conventional power connector 300. An inner wall 314a of the shell 314 downwardly presses against a top portion of the arcuate conductive strip 322 and a middle portion 318a of the alignment member 318, located between the two rows of soldering tails 317, upwardly abuts against a bottom portion of the metal band 316. By such design, the arcuate conductive strip 322 electrically contacts with the metal band 316 at positions of upper portions of the ends 316a of the metal band 316. The contact area of the upper portions, i.e.the opposite ends 316a, is not large enough for a power connector, which requires large contact area for transmitting current.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.